Certain conventional water dispensers include multiple chambers and a filtering mechanism disposed in between. For example, the conventional water dispenser illustrated in FIG. 1A includes an upper chamber 103 and a lower chamber 101, with a filtering mechanism 102 in between, wherein liquids are filtered in the process of flowing from the upper chamber 103 to the lower chamber 101 through filtering mechanism 102. Other conventional dispensers may only comprise a single chamber with no filtering mechanism. Typically, conventional water dispensers, e.g. the dispenser illustrated in FIG. 1A, also comprise a cover that covers the opening to the upper chamber, and also includes a spout for pouring water from the water dispenser.
In certain conventional water dispensers, the upper chamber is filled with water by removing the cover and placing the dispenser under a running source of water. Thereafter, the upper chamber is filled with water and the cover is subsequently replaced over the container. However, this process is cumbersome, and to circumvent the inconvenience of removing and replacing the cover, certain dispensers have covers designed to remain on the dispenser during a water refill. These known dispenser covers typically include a hinged portion that is opened during a water refill. An example of one such dispenser is dispenser 115 illustrated in FIG. 1B.
However, covers for conventional water dispensers have a number of drawbacks. First, the lid comprising the hinged portion may be uncomfortable for some users to open. The user, for instance, may need to set the dispenser down to open the lid or may need to use two hands. It may also be cumbersome to maneuver the water dispenser under a faucet for a water fill when the hinged portion is in the open position. Additionally, a press member of the hinged portion of the lid may be difficult to depress resulting in the user needing to apply extra pressure unnecessarily to lift the lid and to keep it open. For example, press member 105 of lid 110 for the dispenser 115 illustrated in FIG. 1B has a curvature that results in the user needing to apply pressure in both the sideways direction towards the user and the downward direction to open lid 110 and then apply thumb pressure to keep the lid open. Further, a user would need to over-reach or under-reach with his or her thumb in order to open lid 110. Also, in certain water dispensers, a user would need to continue pushing down with his or her thumb on the press member in order to keep the lid 110 open. Or, for example, the lid 110 would not open to 90 degrees, which would prevent the user from easily filling the dispenser 115.